Vyse Inglebard
Shocktrooper |Likes = Alex Raymond Aika Thompson Hector Calvey |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Adventurer |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles Valkyria Chronicles 3 |Japanese = Keisuke Komoto |English = Roger Craig Smith }} is a seventeen year old upbeat, optimistic adventurer and good friend of Aika Thompson who appears in the original Skies of Arcadia videogame. He joins the Gallian militia with Aika and was assigned to Squad 7 as a shocktrooper. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' Together with Aika, he roams the globe seeking adventure. Rumor has it he hails from a nation far removed from Europa's shores. Bleak circumstances only excite him all the more, and luckily he has an iron will to see them through. Once he starts talking about the sky, he doesn't stop. He left the militia for parts unknown on a new adventure. No Gallian has seen him ever since he boarded a ship at a sleepy quay shrouded in morning fog. 'Expanded Biography (VC1)' Vyse has traveled the world and experienced many adventures with Aika. He originally hails from a land quite distant from the continent of Europa. Once Vyse starts talking about the sky, no force in the world can stop him. Vyse tends to get more excited when the odds are stacked against him, and he has the strength of will necessary to beat such odds. He eventually departed on a new adventure, in search of the great unknown, and he was last spotted upon a wharf surrounded by crashing waves before disappearing from Gallia all together. 'Expanded Biography (VC3)' Vyse is a member of Squad 7. He has traveled all over the world with Aika in search of adventure. Rumor has it that Vyse and Aika came to Gallia from a faraway land. Vyse is always seeking the unknown and will not stop yammering once he starts talking about the sky. The half-goggle that he wears over his right eye is his trademark accessory. Vyse is skilled with both firearms and swords. Quotes Selection *"Leave it all to me!" *"I'll take care of it." Attacking *Hahahahahaha! *"Ha!" *Dance, punk!! Killing a Foe *Yeehaaw! Enemy Sighted *"Found a target." *"There's another one!" Team Attack *"Ahhrgh!" *"I got your back!" *"Lemme in on it!" *"Make room, Aika!" (Aika) *"Make room, Alex!" (Alex) *"Make room, Hector!" (Hector) Personal Potentials *"Sweet! Our hero's in trouble now, haha!" (Challenge Lover) *"I'll take point, guys!" (Born Leader) *"Paved roads always do me in..." (Child of Nature) Battle Potentials *"Make it a double!" (First Aid Boost) *"You can't dodge this!" (Undodgeable Shot) *"Today's the wrong day to mess with me!!" (Super Damage) *"One more for good measure!" (Double Attack) Healed by Ragnaid *"Thanks, pal." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"You've got to help! Please!" *"Open your eyes! Open your...come on!" *"Alex! Show some backbone!" (Alex) *"Aika, baby! It's alright now!" (Aika) *"Don't die on me, Hector!" (Hector) HP Critical *"Guess even I'm a mortal." *"This is nothing! I'm fine!" Unconsciousness *"Ai...ka!" Death *"Heh...sorry, Aika...Looks like...my adventure ends...here..." Enter Squad 7 *"The name's Vyse Inglebard! Let's go kick this war in the teeth!" Exit Squad 7 *"You're a good man, Welkin! Anytime you need me, call and I'll come runnin'!" Trivia *At level 20, Vyse has the second-highest HP of any Shocktrooper in the game, after Hannes Salinger. *Having no accuracy-boosting Potentials, he has the lowest maximum accuracy of any Shocktrooper, though his unmodified stat is respectable compared to the unmodified accuracy of others. *Vyse, Aika and Fina, are based on the main characters from the video game Skies of Arcadia. Like Aika, who also appears in both games, he is one of the few characters to not have a fourth potential. *In the anime, Vyse is the leader of Squad 5 of the Gallian Militia during the Liberation of Fouzen. He and his squad were killed by the Equus while acting as a decoy to allow Squads 1 & 7 to sneak into the city.However, in the Valkyria Chronicles OVAs he and his crew survived. *In the Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA, Vyse is a member of Squad 7, shown in the second episode. *Vyse, along with Aika and Fina is playable in Valkyria Chronicles 3 after clearing the Squad 7 mission in Post-Game, though they are unplayable in the Mission itself. *He appears as a playable racer in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Category:Shocktrooper Category:Characters Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 7 Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters